


Christmas Presence

by PhoenixDowner



Series: Destinies Intertwined [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: In a world without Sora, Kairi dreams of him. Though it may be a little unorthodox, they've found a way to meet again on Christmas Eve. Contains spoilers for Melody of Memory.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Destinies Intertwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeganBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganBerry/gifts).



Christmas was Sora’s favorite day of the year. The festivities, the gift-giving, the celebrations, the food, the time with friends and family. All of it was special, but especially getting to be with Kairi. The last thing he was gonna do was leave her alone on Christmas Eve. 

There was just one catch. He was sort of dead. Well, not dead, not _really_ ,but he sure wasn’t in the Realm of Light. And that would make seeing Kairi kinda difficult. He was still wandering around in some place that was like the Final World, and it was dark. The only light was from the stars. 

At least he hadn’t run into that Yozora guy again. He shuddered and sat down. That was the one downside about trying to contact Kairi. There was a 50/50 shot he might wind up in that strange city again (Quadro-something?), face to face with Yozora, who would no doubt try to “save” (more like kill) him… again.

Still, if he could get through to Kairi, this would be worth it. Never again would he leave her in the lurch. He’d promised. He promised he’d protect her, be there for her. He’d failed her once, and he swore on his life he’d never fail her again.

And yeah, it wasn’t like her life was in danger this time around, but… Christmas was important. He’d already missed too many Christmases, and he didn’t want to miss another one. 

He lay back and closed his eyes, resting her lucky charm over his heart. “Kairi, please, hear my voice.” 

The only way he had a shot at this was if she was currently asleep. It was Christmas Eve though, so maybe she would be. 

This was his one Christmas wish. Surely it wasn’t too much to ask. 

* * *

Kairi gazed out the window at the stars. Little snowflakes danced in the air as snow fell on the Land of Departure. Christmas Eve felt strange away from home, but it wouldn’t be much of a celebration with Riku still searching for Sora and Sora himself still MIA. 

“Goodnight Kairi!” Aqua called, poking her head in the room. Kairi had been staying here at the castle since her training commenced a few months ago, and Aqua had kindly provided her with her own room. It got a little drafty up here sometimes, but the cozy fireplace in the corner plus a well-placed Fire spell took care of that.

“Merry Christmas,” Kairi replied, then abandoned her perch by the window to climb into bed. Christmas used to be her favorite time of year, but now that Sora was gone…

She huddled under the blankets and sighed. “Sora, what I wouldn’t give to hear your voice. To see your smile and hear your laughter.” 

But that was impossible. She’d sensed his presence a couple of times since he’d first come to her aid in her dream battle against Xehanort, but never once had he been able to speak. Still, it was worth a try. 

“If you can hear me… I’m listening.”

She let her eyes close. In a world without him, she dreamed of him, and he dreamed of her, and that was where, fate allowing, they would meet again. 

* * *

A huge smile spread across Sora’s face. Kairi was here. She was wandering the Final World, searching for him and calling his name. 

“Kairi!” he cried as he sprang to his feet. Yeah, she couldn’t hear his voice, but her face lit up all the same. She could sense he was here too. 

She paused a few feet away from him, then smiled and spread her arms wide. His body wasn’t really here, but his heart was, and she always let him borrow her body for a little while, much like he’d once sheltered her heart. 

He took a deep breath and called on the connection of their hearts. A moment later, he was materializing around her, able to feel what she felt, see what she saw, hear what she heard. He always tried to be as gentle as possible whenever they did this; she was letting his heart inside her, after all, and it was hard not to be touched by how much she trusted him in order to let that happen.

When the merger was complete, he rested his hand over his heart, moving her arm in the process. Then he hugged himself, giving her the hug he wished he could give her with his own body. 

“I missed you too,” came her voice in his mind. “I was hoping we’d get to meet today. Christmas just isn’t the same without you and Riku around.” 

_Ri-ku_? Sora signed. Kairi had taught him a few signs from an old book she’d found at the castle on the Land of Departure, and he was able to sort of communicate with her as a result. 

“He’s still looking for you,” Kairi told him. “So it’s me and Aqua and Terra and Ven celebrating together. I hope he has someone to celebrate with. You too.” 

_I have you_ , he signed, and her delightful giggle entered his thoughts. 

“That you do. Thank you for reaching out to me.” 

_Want—see—you_ , he signed, the gestures still awkward for him because he wasn’t used to talking like this yet. But it was worth it, knowing he was able to reach Kairi. 

“I wanted to see you too,” she said. “I’ve been training hard because I have to be ready when you need me. No more weak Kairi holding you back.” 

He shook his head. _No. No weak. Kairi_ … He thought for a moment, then flexed his muscles.

“You really think I’m strong?” she asked softly. 

He nodded. _Me, you_ … He flexed his muscles again. 

“And you feel strong with me.” 

Another nod from him, moving her head.

“You never did stop believing in me,” was her response. “And I won’t ever stop believing in you. Sora, I know we’ll be together again. And if I have anything to say about it… This time, _I’ll_ be the one coming for _you_.”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure when or how, but he trusted Kairi with his life. 

Feeling a little resistance from her in his right hand, he released his control a little and let her move it to his face.

“Merry Christmas, Sora,” she said, and her words warmed his heart. It would’ve been even better if she could’ve touched his actual face, but this was a pretty good substitute. 

_M-e-r-r-y—C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s_ , he signed back. He gently tugged and waited for permission, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. 

_Sweet dreams._

Their time was over; he could feel his connection to her weakening. He could spend every day of the rest of his life with her, and it still wouldn’t be enough. And yet, even being with her for a few fleeting moments in a dream had lifted his spirits more than anything else had in days. 

And that was why he was more determined than ever to see her again with his own two eyes, embrace her with his arms and speak to her with his voice. Nothing else would be enough. 

Then, and only then, would he truly be home. 

* * *

When Kairi awoke the next morning, the Land of Departure was covered in a blanket of snow. A hearty fire was crackling in the fireplace, and Aqua had set out a mug of hot cocoa for her. Smiling, she reached to grab it when she saw her hand and remembered. 

Sora had kissed her. Just on the hand, but his kiss had felt nice all the same. Her hand was still warm too, like a part of him remained with her even though the dream was over. So she brought her hand to her lips and kissed it too. 

“Thanks again,” she told Sora as she sipped her hot cocoa. “That was the nicest Christmas gift I could ask for. You, here with me.” She grinned. “Not a Christmas present so much as a Christmas presence, am I right?”

He always did like silly puns, and she knew he’d be chuckling right now. 

“Seriously though,” she said, “Merry Christmas. Next year, we’ll get to spend it together in person, I just know it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Tegan, as it was recently her birthday! Happy Belated Birthday Tegan! And thank you for reading everyone! Merry Christmas!


End file.
